Deseo
by Fernandha's
Summary: Se miraron con melancolía; sabían que fue una tontería pensar que el amor juvenil realmente podría pasar por sobre todas las cosas teniendo en cuenta su falta de objetividad, que unirse era necesario para mantener a aquel ser amado a su lado sin mirar alrededor y analizar si hay amor más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver.


**Declamier**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es completamente de mía.

**Resumen:**Se miraron con melancolía; sabían que fue una tontería pensar que el amor juvenil realmente podría pasar por sobre todas las cosas teniendo en cuenta su falta de objetividad, que unirse es necesario para mantener a aquel ser amado a su lado sin mirar alrededor y analizar si hay amor más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver.

**Extras: **Para Adess y, ehem. Encontrarán varias fallas más que nada porque esto lo escribí a los once y no me dio tiempo de editarlo x'D Es más que nada un regalo para esta noche buena y próxima navidad -acá aún es 24 de diciembre, son las 7:50pm- ¡Felices fiestas! Y gracias a todas aquellas que me leen en 29 momentos C: Me alegro tanto saber que les está gustando la historia y aunque ya casi termina me hace muy feliz que ustedes me hayan dado la oportunidad.

Los quiere.

**Fernandha's **

_(Fer/Fer-chan)_

* * *

**Deseo**

* * *

El viento soplaba con una lentitud tan dolorosa.

0-0-0-0-0

_—Y los declaro marido y mujer —felicitó el sacerdote._

0-0-0-0-0

Las flores se inclinaban al compás, con una sincronización envidiable; el cielo estaba cubierto por el manto nocturno, estrellas brillantes y hermosas lo adornaban, el sonido de los grillos y la resonancia del riachuelo volvían a todo el panorama en algo mágico.

0-0-0-0-0

_Ella lloraba y él, él sólo la abrazaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás._

0-0-0-0-0

De pronto la imagen se volvió confusa, comenzó a perder su elegancia y la negrura le dio paso a todo. Se había perdido la hermosura de aquel momento…

0-0-0-0-0

_—Tres años, ¿terminarán así? —susurró él._

_—¿Cuándo comenzaron? —musitó ella._

_Ambos se silenciaron, cruelmente sabían que todo había llegado al final cuando recién estaba comenzando. _

_Se miraron con melancolía; sabían que fue una tontería pensar que el amor juvenil realmente podría pasar por sobre todas las cosas teniendo en cuenta su falta de objetividad, que unirse es necesario para mantener a aquel ser amado a su lado sin mirar alrededor y analizar si hay amor más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver._

0-0-0-0-0

Ella sabía que todo éste cuento no dudaría mucho, lo supo desde el primer momento en el cual los ojos de su amado ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad que cuando todo inició, pero era feliz si él estaba con ella. Al menos la joven quería creer eso pero ya le era casi imposible, la monotonía la estaba consumiendo en un obscuro abismo de dolor.

Su mente estaba en blanco, abrió los ojos con lentitud de mala gana; tenía el ceño fruncido otro sueño, otro recuerdo, interrumpido por sus reflexivos miedos cuando recién comenzaba a darle forma, se levantó con pereza y observó el techo de su habitación. Estaba lloviendo, no era necesario voltear la mirada para confirmarlo, la sola resonancia de las gotas de agua chocando contra el cristal era perfecta.

Entre suspiros se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
Levantó sus brazos, estiró sus piernas y bostezó para finalizar.

La muchacha sabía que era mejor ya no retrasar las cosas, al fin y al cabo —por una vez en su vida— comprendía que había tomado la mejor decisión. Caminó a su armario y procedió a tomar cualquier prenda que encontrase primero, ingresó al baño y se observó en el espejo.

Su melena azabache había recobrado su brillo, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco con encaje en dónde estaba su busto y un short pequeño con estampados de ositos; sus ojos chocolatazos habían recobrado sus brillos ilusorios, su ternura. Su rostro en general había recobrado la paz y tranquilidad, qué por varios momentos pensó, jamás volver a sentir.

Se deshizo de su camisón para colocarse su blusa roja con cuello de tortuga; dejó el short en su lugar pues sólo por ése día lo llevaría puesto, se sentó en el bordé de una silla y se colocó el pantalón de mezclilla más viejo que tenía. Sonrió, por un momento le recordó a su primera cita.

Tomó el peine y amarró su melena en una coleta. Salió del baño y observó el reloj; 10:30am. Demasiado temprano y a la vez tan tarde, ¿para qué pensarlo más? Tomó las llaves de su casa y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras e ingresó a la cocina para roer un poco de pan tostado; se encontraba sola, su familia había salido de viaje por al menos dos meses y medio.

_¡Mensaje nuevo!, ¡mensaje nuevo!_

_¡Druack! ¿Escuchaste niña? ¡Tienes un mensaje nuevo!_

Soltó una leve risilla, lo admitía el nuevo tono instalado en su celular le alegraba el día, más si se parecía a un loro alocado. Tomó el aparatejo que estaba en el centro del comedor y revisó el mensaje.

_Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre._

_Inuyasha_

Lo guardó en su bolsillo, prefirió dejar el desayuno para otro momento.  
Caminó a la entrada, tomó del perchero su abrigo y se colocó sus botas, tomó la perilla y con tan solo abrir la puerta lo vio. Recargado en el lujoso automóvil negro con un paraguas en sus manos y mostrando su galanura; con el simple hecho de que él estuviera ahí sus fuerzas habían sido reforzadas, sonrió y sin decir palabra bajó los escalones para después correr hasta él; sin contacto físico alguno ingresaron al coche dejando el paraguas cerrado a un costado, sólo una mirada bastó para saber que se apoyarían.

Se recargó en el asiento del copiloto y esperó a que todo pasara.

0-0-0-0-0

_—¿Qué harás cuando lo tengas enfrente, Kagome?_

_Ella la miró y entre jadeos por contener los sollozos intentó articular palabra._

_—S-Si te soy sincera Sango —tartamudeó— aunque ya no lo quiera de la misma forma que en un inicio siento que aún duele. —Sonrió con melancolía— Me importa poco si me engañó, ambos sabíamos que sucedería tarde temprano, cada uno intentó encontrar la salida de ése abismo a su manera._

_—¿Pero? —sonrió la castaña, intentando darle ánimos._

_—Creo que tanto él cómo yo, encontramos el amor en otras personas —susurró—. Y es mejor dejarnos ser libres._

_—¿Sabes amiga? —la azabache la miró—. Has madurado desde que estás con él, sólo puedo desearte lo mejor._

_—Gracias amiga —sollozó cómo hace tanto tiempo no lo había hecho._

0-0-0-0-0

El coche paró y ella abrió los ojos, habían llegado.

Kagome tomó el paraguas y bajó del automóvil.

—Volveré pronto.

Recibió silencio cómo respuesta de su acompañante, suspiró con ternura y abrió el paraguas siguiéndole el reflejo de cerrar la puerta.

Cómo en su sueño el viento soplaba con una lentitud tan dolorosa. Ingresó al parque; las flores se inclinaban al compás, con una sincronización envidiable; sólo que ésta vez el cielo no estaba cubierto por el manto nocturno, estrellas brillantes y hermosas que lo adornaran. Era de mañana y sólo se observaba las nubes grisáceas.

Ya no se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos y la resonancia del riachuelo, ahora sólo eran las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el suelo.

—Kagome —susurró InuYasha al verle.

—Hola —saludó ella entre sonrisas.

—Tanto tiempo —comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Podría jugar que siento que todo comenzó ayer —avanzó.

—Me alegra que vinieses —prosiguió él—. ¿Estás segura que él te cuidará?

—Sabes que sí —le acarició la mejilla, el de melena plateada tomó su mano y cerró sus ojos.

—Pues entonces —soltó la mano de la joven y se miraron unos segundos, el chico ingresó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó dos cajas pequeñas de terciopelo— es hora de darle fin a esto.

Los ojos de la azabache se cristalizaron, no lo negaba, le dolía. Sin embargo, ya no como antes.

—Bajo ésta lluvia…, en éste parque yo te libero —sacó unos de los anillos de la caja.

—En el mismo lugar en que todo comenzó, deberá acabar —retiró el último de la caja.

0-0-0-0-0

_—¿Estás segura de que aceptas todo lo que dice? —pronunció con tristeza._

_—Es lo mejor para ambos —sonrió entre lágrimas la mujer— me importa poco con lo que me quede._

_—Se feliz —susurró él._

_Y ambos firmaron un papel que se encontraba frente a ellos._

_—Muy bien señor y señorita —habló un abogado—, todo listo. Están divorciados._

_La ex pareja se abrazó y miraron tras de sí, era cierto habían encontrado el amor en alguien más; se separaron y levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a aquellas personas._

_El chico se abrazó con ternura de su nueva novia mientras la mujer lo llenaba de besos. Y la joven que ahora era libre fue levantada por unos brazos torneados sólo para que su pareja pudiera besarla con mejor precisión._

0-0-0-0-0

Apretaron las joyas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Por más cursi que suene, así será —susurraron al unísono.

Y lanzaron los anillos al riachuelo que estaba ante ellos. Se abrazaron por última vez; el partió al lado de una joven que lo esperaba con otro paraguas bajo un arco de flores.

—Cuídalo bien, Kikyou —animó Kagome antes de partir.

—Lo mismo debería decir de él —añadió la chica con una leve sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

_—Kagome sólo dime una cosa —la azabache que había estado limpiando sus lágrimas observó a su amiga—. ¿Cómo es posible que eso haya sucedido entre ustedes? Y sabes perfectamente a quiénes me refiero._

_—Si te soy sincera, no lo sé —respondió—. Inconscientemente mi separación de InuYasha me unió a él, ni yo sabría explicar cómo fue, pero sucedió. El amor no siempre tiene explicación._

0-0-0-0-0

—Llegué —susurró.

—Tardaste —fue lo único que dijo, la estaba esperando cómo cuando fue a recogerla, recargado en el coche.

—Lo siento —sonrió y cerró el paraguas, había parado de llover.

Antes de poder subir, Kagome fue rodeada por ésos mismos brazos torneados que ella tanto amaba y ahora más que nunca ansiaba.

—Te necesito. —Le susurró seductoramente en el oído a su pareja, haciéndola temblar.

Ella volteó y lo besó, parándose de puntas para alcanzarlo. El beso se intensificó y él la alzó, comenzó a besarla con desespero, con ansias, con necesidad, con deseo…con amor.

—Te amo… —sí, por fin después de tres años de vivir con InuYasha ésas dos palabras habían salido de sus labios pero ya no eran dirigidas a aquel chico rebelde que alguna vez formó parte importante de su vida—… Sesshomaru —jadeó entre besos por la falta de aire.

Él no respondió simplemente volvió a besarla; Kagome, ésa niña tonta que lo había hechizado de una estúpida manera podría ser —de una vez por todas— suya de todas formas posibles.

—_Mí _Kagome —enfatizó Sesshomaru, entre besos, al ingresar con ella en brazos al automóvil y dejarse perder en ése mar tan embriagador. Y así volver vivir, empezar desde cero, olvidando el pasado y haciendo suyo al futuro; comenzado una nueva historia de amor…, de deseo


End file.
